


Art: Fate

by uxseven (ignemferam)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/uxseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by the intriguing prompt and engaging story. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Art: Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/gifts), [space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550589) by [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow). 



> inspired by the intriguing prompt and engaging story. :)


End file.
